The joys of touch
by Sirius-Baby
Summary: Story where Rogue has her powers undercontrol. RogueBobby. Full summery inside. RR please.This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own x-men writing this fanfic is strictly for fun.

Pairings: (mainly) Bobby/Rogue and (minor) Jubilee/John

Rating: T

Summary: They all go to Xaviers school together they have there powers but rogue can touch her powers are undercontrol.

They are all members of the X-Men team. All original characters from X-Men are still alive.No detailed sex, maybe minor

violence, only minor bad language.The main characters bobby, rogue etc are all aged around 20 years.

Chapter 1:

It was Rogue's 21st birthday and Bobby had been planning of a way to present her his gift for about a week. He had bought it months ago but had been waiting for the right special moment. Then the idea came to him what time would be better than her birthday. So that was how he came to be in the situation he was in right now.

_God she was beautiful._ He thought._You'd have to be blind not to see it._

_Ok bobby it's now or never just pop the question. Whats the worst that can happen right. Oh yeah she could say no. _

_Bobby stop it she won't say no._

_But what if she does. What if she likes another guy. I'd die if she loved another._

_She said she loved you didn't she. _

_What if shes changed her mind._

_She won't have. Now your just paranoid._

_Great i think i'm going insane. I'm arguing with myself. How lame._

"Hey Baby." Rogue said as she entered his room. He couldn't help but stare at her heavenly beauty.

She caught him checking her out and decided to tease him.

"So what were you doing." she asked with a seductive grin playing on her face.

"Um...nothing just thinking about you." he replied hopeing she would catch on. It seemed like she had because she licked her lips and started towards him.

She kissed him tenderly, gently. But with passion.

_God she tastes sweet._ Was all that was running through his mind.

Then as soon as it had begun it had ended. Much to both of their's disappointment.

"Rogue do you wanna go for dinner tonight my treat as it is your birthday." he asked awaiting a reply.

"Sure i'd love to where are we going" she asked out of curiousity.

"Now i wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would i so you'll have to wait and see won't you" he replied.

"It doesn't really matter where we go as along as i'm with you" she whispered softly into Bobby's ear.

"Great meet me back here at 7:00pm and we'll leave and tell the X-Men where going out incase they need us" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So did you like the first chapter. Not to sure of it myself. Please read and review it would be greatly appreciated. Critism welcome.

I need reviews if anyone wants me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews i've had. I really appreicate them. If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to share. If i can't add them in this story i could always write another fanfic and use your idea in that one. Well enough of me back to the story.

Chapter 2:

Rogue sat waiting in the lounge for Bobby to arrive, in the mean time she was talking to Jubilee.

"Oh my god John actually asked you out." Exclaimed Rogue.

"I know i was thrilled." Replied Jubilee.

"You have totally been digging him for months." Laughed Rogue.

"Oh god you just reminded me of the time when he caught me drooling." Jubilee stated slightly blushing.

By now Rogue was rolling on the floor laughing holding her side. Just then somebody burst through the door.

Both of their heads turned to see who the intruder was. It was none other than Bobby, but he didn't look too happy.

"Bobby whats up." Jubilee asked.

When he spoke he was quite breathless and in major need of air.

"Magneto and the brotherhood are causing trouble at the mall. He's using his powers to open the bank's vault's." Replied a panting Bobby.

"Looks like our dates gonna have to be rescheduled." Rogue stated with a bit of dissappointment in her tone.

"Can we do it tomorrow." He inquired. Hopeing for a certain answer (duh).

_Great now i'm going to have to find the courage to ask her all over again. They are so going down for spoiling my surprise to Rogue. Now it's gonna have to go on hold till tomorrow. Why can't they just get on with their own perfectic lives. _(A:N Italic is used when characters are thinking in there head).

"Sure tomorrow sounds perfect." Said Rogue.

"OK LOVE BIRDS. I hate to spoil the moment but major problem. Bad guys robbing bank and you two are rescheduling a date you might as well go on it if that's all your gonna talk about." Jubilee practically shouted to them.

"Ok cool it, were coming." Replied a very relaxed looking Rogue.

With that they were all straight out the door. A few minutes later they met next to the jet with the rest of the X-Men. Which consisted of Rogue, Iceman, Jubilee, Pyro, Shadowcat, Colossus, Logan, Jean, Storm and Scott. (A:N I just named the whole team. Xavier is on the team but obviously he doesn't go on missions).

It only took a few minutes for all of the X-Men to suit up in the tight leather outfits.

When they were all on the jet Scott explained the plan to them which included who they would be working alongside.

The pairings were Rogue and Iceman, Jubilee and Pyro, Shadowcat and Colosuss, Jean and Scott, Storm and Wolverine.

Who strangely enough they all happened to be dating eachother at that current moment in time. Weird but that's how it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Want to find out whats going to happen. R/R please or there will be no chapter 3. I need to know if people like this story so i know if i should carry on or not. If you review plz be truthful. I really don't mind if you critisize. I promise i will try to make the chapters longer if i carry this story on.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Just to clear a question that's been asked in a review, in my story Pyro never joined the brotherhood and is now a member of the X-Men. Ok!

I do NOT own X-Men. Though i really wish that i did. Really, really wish i do.

Chapter 3:

They arrived at the mall about 10minutes later in the jet. When they had landed and all got out the 5 different teams all went in their seperate directions to go and fight all of the members of the brotherhood. There were more X-Men members than Brotherhood members giving the X-Men the upper hand. All the X-men were pleased there was more of them then the brotherhood, but they still knew the fight was gonna be tough.

Jean and Scott both went to go and fight Magneto.

Rogue and Iceman had gone to fight Mystique.

Shadowcat and Colosuss had there hands full fighting Sabertooth.

While Jubilee and Pyro were standing there ground fighting Toad.

However Storm and Wolverine were having a hard time fighting with Juggernaut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH ROGUE AND ICEMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue watch out behind you." Shouted Bobby.

Rogue spun around to see Mystique sailing though the air leg infront directing a kick to her head. Just in the nick of time Rogue ducked surprising Mystique who fell to the floor quite ungracefullly. At the same time Mystique fell, Iceman shot a jet of ice at her feet. Mystique tried to stand only to fall back to the ground in a heap.

"Take that." Sneered Bobby.

"Baby are you all right." Asked a concerned Bobby.

"Yeah fine." Was Rogue's reply.

Bobby ran over to where Rogue was and helped her up from the floor.

"Thanks." Rogue said while trying to steady herself.

As soon as they were both standing steadily Rogue leaped into his arms and attacked him with a kiss.

"You know you still surprise me when you do that. A whole year of no touchy and now we can touch freely with no worry of being hurt." He commented.

"I know." She replied dreamily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH JEAN AND SCOTT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lazor broke through the air at the speed of lighting.

Magneto looked up to see a red beam hurdling towards him. He moved to dodge but was to slow and the beam hit him square in the chest.

"Jean now." Ordered Scott.

Jean outstretched her arm positioning it directly towards Magneto. Concentrating as hard as she could she transmitted all of her energy into this one strike.

Magneto was hit by the magnificant blow Jean had thrown with her telepathic and telenetic abilities. He was thrown to the wall with such force it crumbled from the impact collasping on top of him.

Jean fell to floor feeling lifeless from all of the enerhy she had just lost.

Scott hurried to her side and picked her up in his arms craddling her.

"Jean, Jean are you alright." Asked a very worried Scott.

"Yes just a bit weak." Came her weak reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH SHADOWCAT AND COLOSUSS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocks began flying though the sky coming towards both Shadowcat and Colosuss.

Colosuss turned his body to metal at the same time as shadowcat phased.

The rocks hit the metal shield body of Colosuss and were reflected and the rocks sailed straight through Shadowcat.

"You ok." Asked Colosuss.

"Yeah fine." Replied Kitty.

Shadowcat sped foward picking up speed fast. She ran at Sabertooth and phased so she ended up inside of him phasing him too. They both started to floor through the floor. When there bodies were halfway underground she stopped phasing Sabertooth and climbed out from inside him. Leaving him stuck in the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH JUBILEE AND PYRO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flames shot through the air hitting Toad squarely in the chest. As he fell through the air back to the ground he shot some slime.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww." Screamed Jubilee as the slime made contact with her face and hair.

"Jubilee." Shouted Pyro running over to her.

Jubilee was now covered in slime and couldn't breath as it was covering the whole of her face. Pyro heard a muffled voice screaming get if 'off i can't breath', it suddenly struck him it was Jubilee screaming.

With all the strength he could muster, he yanked at the slime which immediately flew off.

"You ok." He asked worried.

"Fine now. Thanks for getting that slime off me."

"No problem." Pyro said.

Then leaned in for a sweet kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH STORM AND WOLVERINE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juggernaut had the upper hand in this battle.

He was sending two very angered X-Men into shop windows and causing as much damage as possible to them and their surroundings.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Screamed Storm as she was sent through glass yet again.

After that blow Storm didn't get back up, Wolverine went crazy at the sight of his loved one.

Wolverine lunged at Juggernaut claws out ready to stab him for what he'd done to Storm, who was now lying lifelessly in a heap on the floor.

"You'll pay for that bub." He growled.

Then stabbed him straight through the chest pieceing one of his lungs.

But Juggernaut was still standing.

Out of nowhere Rogue ran forward and jumped on Juggernauts back powers at full force, and clung on to all the skin she could reach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." She screamed.

"ROGUE." Both Iceman and Wolverine shouted at the same time.

Veins started to pop out on both Rogue and Juggernaut.

Eventually Juggernaut couldn't take it anymore he was to weak and fell to the floor taking Rogue with him.

Iceman and Wolverine made a beeline for Rogue. Ice man reached her first and scooped her up in his arms.

"Here give her to me." Said Wolverine.

"No you need to get Storm" Stated Iceman.

"Oh yeah i forgot." Replied Wolverine smacking himself in the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF BATTLE SCENES

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the X-Men arrived at the jet ready to go back to the Xavier institute.

They made the journey quick as they needed to get both Storm and Rogue to the lab and quick so Jean could check them out and give them whatever medical help they needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plz R/R if you want me to continue this story. Sorry it took me soooooooo long to update. I think this chapters longer. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

I'm really really sorry to have to tell you all that i'am infact going to put this story on hold until further notice.

I have to much to do homework projects and writing this, not to mention actually having a life.

If i don't tell you that i'm continuing within the next few months that means it's been discontinued.

Sorry again don't hate me.

luv Bobbyandrogue

xxxx


End file.
